civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Bulgaria (Simeon I) (LastSword)
Bulgaria led by Simeon I is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath and danrell. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Sofia with Topola. Introduction Bulgaria Human activity in the lands of modern Bulgaria can be traced back to the Paleolithic. Animal bones incised with man-made markings from Kozarnika cave are assumed to be the earliest examples of symbolic behaviour in humans. Organised prehistoric societies in Bulgarian lands include the Neolithic Hamangia culture, Vinča culture and the eneolithic Varna culture (fifth millennium BC). The latter is credited with inventing gold working and exploitation. Some of these first gold smelters produced the coins, weapons and jewellery of the Varna Necropolis treasure, the oldest in the world with an approximate age of over 6,000 years. This site also offers insights for understanding the social hierarchy of the earliest European societies. Thracians, one of the three primary ancestral groups of modern Bulgarians, began appearing in the region during the Iron Age. Most of their numerous tribes were united in the Odrysian kingdom around 500 BC by king Teres, but they were eventually subjugated by Alexander the Great and later by the Romans in 46 AD. After the division of the Roman Empire in 5th century the area fell under Byzantine control. By this time, Christianity had already spread in the area. A small Gothic community in Nicopolis ad Istrum produced the first Germanic language book in the 4th century, the Wulfila Bible. The first Christian monastery in Europe was established around the same time by Saint Athanasius in central Bulgaria. From the 6th century the easternmost South Slavs gradually settled in the region, assimilating the Hellenised or Romanised Thracians. Simeon I Simeon was born in 864 or 865, as the third son of Knyaz Boris I of Krum's dynasty. As Boris was the ruler who Christianized Bulgaria in 865, Simeon was a Christian all his life. Because his eldest brother Vladimir was designated heir to the Bulgarian throne, Boris intended Simeon to become a high-ranking cleric, possibly Bulgarian archbishop, and sent him to the leading University of Constantinople to receive theological education when he was thirteen or fourteen. He learned fluent Greek, to the extent that he was referred to as "the half-Greek" in Byzantine chronicles. Dawn of Man Great Tsar, Simeon I, ruler of one of the greatest European empires, your people are ready for your leadership once again. The Bulgarian Empire lasted over seven centuries, but it was a reign of war and tears. During your reign, Bulgaria reached its greatest ever territorial expansion, only possible due to your successful military campaigns against the Byzantines, Magyars and Serbs. It was a time of cultural apogee, and your empire became the literary and spiritual centre of Slavic Europe thanks to your policies. Nearly one hundred years after your death, in 1018, Bulgaria surrendered to Byzantine Empire, losing her sovereignty. But it was restored in the uprising of 1185, where Bulgaria crushed the Latin empire once more defeated. However, the Arab Sultans proved too strong, and your empire crumbled beneath an Ottoman invasion in the fifteenth century. Simeon I, the Great, we have summoned you from the embrace of God once again! Bulgaria rises, and its leader must be both wise and ruthless. Will you reestablish those great cultural and scientific institutions? Will you outsmart and overcome your enemies with the cunning of a true Tsar? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I am Simeon, the Tzar of the Bulgarians and the Romans. Once a man of God, I am now a God among men. Introduce yourself!" Introduction: "Greetings. I am Simeon. Why don't you demonstrate your commitment to peace by sending me a delegation of your nobles." Defeat: "I have been outmaneuvered, outmatched, and outplayed. My blessing upon you, great conquerer. Go forth, and rule this world." Defeat: "In my time I have built much, discovered much... conquered much. Now comes the time of a greater man. I bow before you, mighty King." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * danrell: Heavy Cavalry model.Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 13: Russia * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Bulgaria